Everything's Eventual
by Rheanne
Summary: You never really know what you’re made of until you’ve lost it all. And when you stand in the wreckage that once was your “perfect” life, who will be there?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: You never really know what you're made of until you've lost it all. And when you stand in the wreckage that once was your "perfect" life, who will be there?

****

Everything's Eventual

She pulled the comforter a little tighter around her petite form. It was unseasonable cool for the middle of June and a soft wind howled through the creaks of her grandparents pool house. The soft buzzing of her cell phone caught her attention, but she didn't even bother checking the caller ID. _Logan_. He had made it a habit to call her at least four times of day, not that she answered or returned any of his calls. He still kept trying, though and she wondered how much persistence the boy had left in him. How had she let her life become such a mess? She was more or less a hermit, only leaving the solitude of her home for tea with her grandmother and dinner with both of her grandparents.

They were the only people she felt the courage to face. Her mother? Well, she was less than pleased with the decisions made and Rory wasn't sure if they would ever reconnect to be the dynamic duo they once were. Her father? Besides a few unreturned emails, he hadn't made much of an effort to see her. And finally, Logan. What could she say to him? Maybe it was all the things she would say that made her avoid him. She had never felt for anyone like she felt for him. It was all so new and exciting, but at the same time utterly terrifying. She hated that she felt so attached to him in such a short period of time, but that would soon change. Soon, there would be nothing left between the two of them, except for maybe one thing.

Her hand ran smoothly over her abdomen and a sad smile came across her lips. Everyone would say the same thing: _like mother, like daughter. _That is if she decided to stick around long enough to hear it. She hadn't made any real plans, yet. She didn't want Logan to know, that much she had figured out. If his family hated her before… Not to mention the fact that Logan didn't exactly seem like the father type. If he never knew, then he would never have a chance to run, that was her logic. Rory knew firsthand what it was like to have one's father walk out on him/her and she refused to put her child through the same agony. A rapid knock caused her to jump out of bed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. _11:52,_ the bold numbers read. Another knock, only louder this time. She immediately reached for the Louisville Slugger that sat under her bed. Her mother taught her that trick. Better safe than sorry, she would say.

Her bare feet shivered against the cool hard wooden floors. More knocking and she could feel herself become skittish. She squeezed her eyes shut as she reached for the door and with a deep breath pulled it open. Bat poised in the air as she waited for the intruder to make him or herself known.

"Jesus Ace!" Logan's voice came out surprised. "Is this how you greet all your visitors?"

"Only the ones who are stupid enough to show up in the middle of the night." She grumbled without moving from her position blocking the doorway. She wanted him to leave and soon. Because more likely than not, her rambling would get the best of her and he would find out things that she never meant to say.

"I hardly call 11:53 that 'middle of the night.'" He returned, checking his watch.

"What are you doing here?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, I know that I'm new to this whole relationship thing. But aren't boyfriends and girlfriends suppose to see one another?" She didn't reply, so he continued on. "I heard about Yale."

"Oh." Was the only response she could form.

"It doesn't matter to me, Rory." He sounded sweet and sincere as she tried her best to steel herself against his incredible charm. "You deserve to be able to do whatever you want."

"You seem to be the only one who thinks that way."

"Well, not everyone is as enlightened as me." He smiled and despite herself, Rory did too. "I just kind of wished you would have told me about it yourself."

"I've just been really busy…" She lied.

"Yeah it seems that way." His gaze made a quick sweep of her living area, that was currently cluttered with books and laundry. "What's going on?" His hand grazed her cheek and she felt herself relish in his touch. _So much for self control._

"Nothing is going on." She answered after few moments. "I just been trying to get settled in and everything with my mom is so tense."

"She didn't take the whole dropping out of school thing very well?"

"That's an understatement." Rory whispered.

"Maybe she'll come around."

"I hope so." Their eyes connected and Rory could feel tears welling in her own. She hoped Logan wouldn't notice, but knew he was far to perceptive not to. She could almost taste the words in her mouth and did her best to clamp her lips shut. _He doesn't need to know_, her mind kept repeating, but her heart thought different. _He has every right to know._ It was like a war of the worlds in her very own body and she wished nothing more than for it to stop.

"It's going to be okay, Ace." His soothing words brought her back to reality.

"No it's not." Tears coated her shaky voice. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now."

"Tell me about it, then."

"I can't." She pulled herself away from him. This was becoming far to real.

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I want to help."

"You can't help me, Logan." Rory sounded defeated.

"How do you know that? You won't even let me try."

"Logan…" She started softly. "I'm giving you a free out, right here right now. Take it, please. Go back to the person that you once were."

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" Hurt cracked his normally confident voice. Bile rose in her throat as she noticed the vulnerability in him that she had felt more than a few times.

"I do." She squeaked. "But trust me, things will be better for you if you just go."

"Okay." He let the word out slowly. "Explain this to me. I thought we were happy. I know I'm not the best boyfriend ever, but you aren't even giving me a chance to get better at it."

"Logan…"

"And why are you trying to make decisions for me?" His voice was rising with each word. "What exactly are you trying to protect me from?" She didn't say anything, instead look to her feet in hopes of finding the answers in the deep red nail polish that decorated her toe nails. "Rory." His voice was insistent and he used his pointer finger to lift her chin.

"Damn it, Logan!" Anger was evident in her voice. "Why don't you just leave?" It was her last ditch effort, but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ace." He leaned comfortably against the door jam. "I didn't put myself on the line for nothing and I'll be damned if you're just going to dump me without an explanation."

"You want an explanation?" She screeched.

"Yeah." He matched her intensity.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A/N: So, I'm not really sure what the reaction to this story is going to be, I just thought I would put it out there. I've read a few stories that have Rory getting pregnant and leaving Logan out of it and I considered that situation, but thought it would be more interesting to see how they would deal with it together. Anyways, reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Stacked Actors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: You never really know what you're made of until you've lost it all. And when you stand in the wreckage that once was your "perfect" life, who will be there?

A/N: Wow, I never expected so much feedback. I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and drop me a line.

****

Everything's Eventual Ch. 2

She waited with bated breath. The color drained from his face easily and she could see his mind working on overload in an effort to form words. A shaky hand ran through her hair as she let out a long breath. It was the first time that she had actually said it out loud. _I'm pregnant,_ the statement sounded funny and foreign to her ears.

"I uhh…" He stuttered and if the situation wasn't so serious than she would have smiled. The normally articulate Logan Huntzberger was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything, ok?" She quickly saved him. "It's not like I'm expecting much from you anyways…" The last part came out cold and evoked something within him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He growled and caught her slightly off guard.

"Nothing." She replied and turned her back towards him. Tears were quickly forming and she would be damned if he saw her cry. Rory knew she was stronger than this. She had to be.

"Rory," he placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond and he let out a sigh before speaking again. "So what are we going to do?"

"We?" She questioned wearily.

"Yes." He replied. "I mean we're in this together."

"I'm keeping it." She stated with determination without even being asked. She wanted to make sure he knew from the get go how things were going to be. "And if you decide to be a part of this, than it's for the long haul. You have to be sure that you can handle this for at least the next eighteen years." He nodded and she spoke again. "Because six years from now, you just can't take off. I'd rather have my child grow up without a father than lose him right in the middle. Do you know how tough it is to explain to a little kid that daddy got bored and left? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear that one of the people who gave you life couldn't even find time to pencil you into his schedule?"

"Rory," he cut her off mid rant. Her voice was quivering with each word and it was painful to watch. He realized how badly her father had damaged her and suddenly the closeness she had with her mother made even more sense. It was understandable why she would question his durability. Hell, he could barely commit to a girl. Never mind having the responsibility of another human being. Responsibility had never been a good look for him. Logan Huntzberger and reliability didn't belong in the same novel, forget sentence. But something in the back of his mind made him believe he could do it. He could change his life around for the good of Rory and their child. He would have to. "I'm in." She nodded in response, but didn't say anything. Nor did she fight it when he took her into his arms.

"I'm really scared, Logan." She whispered softly into his chest. His hand smooth over her hair and worked its way down her back.

"We're going to be fine." He promised.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm Logan Huntzberger and I am always right." He returned matter of factly.

"God, I hope that he or she doesn't inherit your ego." Rory replied with a sigh.

"Yeah and same goes for your caffeine addiction."

"A little coffee never hurt anyone." She protested.

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think sixteen cups a day is a 'little'." He sparred and watched as her face set into a pout. "It's cute, though."

"Cute?" She asked in disdain.

"It gives you character."

"Shut it, Huntz." She warned lightly.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You know that euphoric look when you have first taste of the day. Hell Ace, I can't even elicit that kind of response from you."

"I could fake it if you would like?" She smiled. "I mean, all the time spent with you has turned me into quite the actress."

"Ouch. That stung a little bit." He held his hand over her heart.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." She replied sweetly and was met with a wounded look.

"Somebody get the girl an Emmy." He responded dryly.

"I'd like to thank the academy. My mom, who always told me to reach for the stars. All my fans both big and small that made me into such a success…" She continued until she was cut off by a soft kiss.

"What? I don't get a thank you. I mean considering I was the one who helped you practice and all."

"And Logan Huntzberger, who had the decency to knock me up." She meant for it to be a joke but the statement hung heavy in the air, reminding the couple of what lay ahead of them.

* * *

Lorelai studied the ring that adorned her left ring finger carefully. It was small, but classy. Engaged almost two weeks and she had yet to tell Rory. Honestly, she never dreamed of not being able to share something so important with her only daughter. But time inevitably changes and there was no reversing it. The anger she felt towards Rory ate away at her and she tried numerous times to overcome it, but seemed unable to. Why was she so mad to begin with? She always encouraged her daughter to follow her heart and now that she had finally taken her advice, it tore a rift between the two. Something in her subconscious told her that there was more to the situation and maybe that's what hounded her late at night.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Luke's deep voice invaded her mind as he placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of her.

"You know, I never understood that statement." She returned ruefully. "I mean what can you buy for a penny? I'm not cheap, Danes." He let out a sigh and shook his head in response.

"Excuse me, Luke?" Kirk's monotone voice floated through the air.

"What do you want, Kirk?"

"I just wanted to commend you on an awesome breakfast. I mean these pancakes are delicious." He smiled easily.

"You're eating French toast." Lorelai pointed out and saw Kirk's face fall a little bit.

"I ordered pancakes."

"No you didn't. You ordered French toast." Luke replied with gritted teeth.

"Well, either way. It's great."

"Glad you like it." Luke muttered.

"And I notice that both you and Lorelai are here."

"Very perceptive, Kirk." Lorelai grinned.

"You know, Lulu is always telling me that!" He exclaimed. "But that's besides the point."

"There's a point here?" Luke wondered out loud.

"Yes." Kirk assured. "Now that you two are getting married. I think it's only fair that I be in the wedding. I mean considering what a big part of your relationship I was."

"You were?" Luke grumbled, but was met with a soft slap by his fiancée.

"What would you like to do, Kirk?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, I always wanted to be a flower girl…"

* * *

Rory woke up to the sun shining brightly through her semi transparent bedroom curtains. The bright glare cast a small shadow across her and Logan, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her. She took the time to study him. She wondered if their child with get his tussled blonde hair or his pouty lips. It still seemed strange to her that they would be raising a child together. Of all the guys she had been involved with, Logan was the last one she would have envisioned herself contemplatingspending her life with. Not that they had to get married or anything. But this child and his willingness to be involved meant that they would be connected forever. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Was Logan really someone she wanted to know forever?

Her heart pounded slightly as his arms wrapped tighter around her. He mumbled something in his sleep and that brought a smile to her face. The future was uncertain, but she was enjoying his company right now. He had an ease about him that made her comfortable and when he told her he was in it for good, she honestly believed it. She had known Logan as a lot of things, but a liar he was not. He always laid everything on the table for her, even if it hurt. Now, she only hoped that her trust in him wasn't misguided.

"Just because my eyes are close, doesn't mean I can't feel you watching me." Logan grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's ok. I do the same thing when you're sleeping." He confided softly.

"That's kind of creepy." She laughed and saw a grin come over his face.

"You look so peaceful. I can't help it."

"Thanks, I think." She replied and a dull silence fell over them. Rory had been waiting to broach a certain topic and now seemed as good a time as any. "When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Everyone?" He played dumb.

"Yes. You know, my family and your family." She heard him sigh and roll over. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rolled him back around. "They're going to figure it out eventually, Logan."

"I don't know. I mean, my mom may be pretty, but she doesn't have a lot going on upstairs."

"But my mom does. And so don't my grandparents." She explained and waited for a response. When none came she forced herself out of bed and began pacing the small area beside it. "Forget it. I'll just tell them by myself."

"Rory."

"No. It's fine." She waved him off. He was out of bed before she even heard him make a sound. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm going to go with you. I'm just being difficult." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't you think I have enough to worry about without you being 'difficult'?" she growled in response and he nodded.

"Why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Get both the families together and tell them all at once." He reasoned.

"That's a bad idea, Logan. It's going to turn into World War three."

"Exactly." He smiled. "They will be to busy fighting with each other to fight with us. Therefore, we have a free out."

"My God." She replied with amazement. "That just might work."

"Well, I am the brains of this operation." He teased before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She replied as her thumb absentmindedly traced small circles on the outside of his hand.

"Here I was thinking that it was my breathtaking beauty and boyish charm."

"Don't kid yourself, sweetheart." She laughed. "You may be the brains, but I am definitely the beauty. You're the Velma to my Daphne."

"Velma?" Logan asked indignantly.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" She asked innocently.


End file.
